1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing 2,2-dimethyl-4-(2',3'-epoxy)propoxymethyl-1,3-dioxolane by reacting epichlorohydrin with isopropylidene glycerol using a catalyst and to uses of the compound prepared by the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of preparing 2,2-dimethyl-4-(2',3'-epoxy)propoxymethyl-1,3-dioxolane is disclosed in DE-OS 3,220,035, in which acetone glycerol ketal (isopropylidene glycerol) is reacted together with epichlorohydrin in the presence of hexane and a phase transfer catalyst (trimethyldodecylammonium chloride). Disadvantages of this method relate to the requirements of using a solvent (e.g. hexane), approximately 3 molar excess of sodium hydroxide solution (based on acetone glycerol ketal), and approximately two-fold excess of epichlorohydrin for the reaction. Reaction procedures and control are difficult due to the strongly exothermic nature of the reaction. Moreover, additional operations are necessary due to the co-use of a solvent.